


Tiny Hands (PWP Version)

by Kinky_Parentheses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently they're different in a different way than I was thinking, Edging, Face-Sitting, Fellswapcest - Freeform, Hands, Knitting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Melle-D's FS!Sans?, Multiple Orgasms, Olfactophilia, Panty-sniffing, Public Masturbation, Swapfell, Weird fuckin hands fetish probably, fellswap, padlocks on pelvis to prevent genitals from forming, slipping self-control, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Parentheses/pseuds/Kinky_Parentheses
Summary: Fluffy PWP with the Fellswap bros. I like knitting and I really like thinking about Black's hands if he's as tiny as I like to think. This may be little more than how I like to think an average evening in their lives would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post fics but @zwagyzonk and @TRASHFONTCESTTRASH on Twitter inspired me to write this little gem. I hope you like it. Also this is hardly edited hhh

Fingers snapped impatiently in front of Slim’s face. He looked up from the unpolished wood of his sentry station drowsily, his consciousness calling to attention as he saw the lithe fingers of his Lord draw back, a sneer on his scarred but smooth face.

“Incompetent Dog! I Haven’t Been Gone For Even An Hour! Get Your Shit Together Or There Will Be Hell To Pay!”

Black flicked Slim between the eyes with a snap of his leather-clad finger. Slim whimpered submissively, anxiety rising that he’d been caught but more disheartened in himself for disappointing his Lord. He really did try but it was so hard to keep focused when he knew the human wasn’t coming for a long time.

“‘msorry m’lord, i’ll try to stay awake.”

Black was already stalking away, phalanges grinding in his gloves and teeth clenched as he continued his patrol, perturbed. Slim leaned on his hand, watching him go. He really did love his Lord and brother, and their unorthodox relationship with each other simplified things for him. He would not be able to please his Lord as well if his Lord was unclear in his speech. He wasn’t one to suppress his displeasure, and Slim wasn’t one to disappoint where he could help it. He didn’t dislike his Lord’s physical punishments upon him, either, and he knew he enjoyed giving them. Black may have looked prickly when barking orders and beating his servant, but Slim wouldn’t have it any other way.

He sighed dreamily, feeling where his Lord flicked him and sitting up a bit. He would hug his Lord all day if only he’d let him. If he did really well this week, maybe his Lord would make an exception and they could have a day off together? The thought of spooning his Lord and wrapping his arms around his pretty spine and his small ribs had him humming delightedly. Yes, this was enough to keep him motivated.

The day ended before he knew it. He had shaken it up a bit by teleporting his station to some of the other sentry locations when he sensed no one was looking, almost falling asleep in Hotland again before catching himself in the act. He teleported back to the sentry location in Snowdin and sent a quick text to his Lord to tell him he’d arrive home soon. He teleported to the front door, kicking snow off his boots, and entered their home. Black was sitting on the couch knitting a deep purple, lace shawl, looking at it intensely and using the pointed tips of his bare phalanges to count stitches, likely checking his math for errors. His phone was on the arm of the couch, opened to the timer app and sitting at about eight minutes. Slim smiled thoughtfully at the image.

His Lord never brought his knitting outside the house, so seeing him go from armored sentry keeping things perfectly in line to a petite skeleton in comfortable home clothes choosing to channel his habit of micromanaging into an artful hobby never failed to make him happy. Slim himself had some articles of clothing made for him by his Lord, which he was ever so grateful for. He quite enjoyed watching his Lord knit, his facial expressions during it were unique only to times he worked with yarn and the way his hands and fingers moved were simply enchanting to him. It would have been called muscle memory if they had muscles, but it was a pretty display nonetheless. Slim admired how over the years as Black’s style of holding the yarn and needles changed to suit his need for efficiency, he avoided having the yarn slip into the joint of his index finger just by making micro-adjustments as he stitched. Slim could swear he could see a mark appearing on his Lord’s index finger that looked like he had been wearing a small ring on the tip of his finger.

Knowing not to interrupt when he was counting stitches, Slim kicked his boots off and placed them neatly next to his Lord’s (like a good dog, he hoped) and went upstairs to put on something more comfortable. His room’s door clicked softly behind him just as he heard Black groan. Must have miscounted. He wondered if he could watch a little of the domestic display before dinner was ready as he shucked his jacket, leaving just his tank, and stepped into some too-short sweatpants he picked up off the floor. He fingered at his collar, absently looking around his room. There were some knit slippers on his bed that he shrugged at and donned, then proceeded back downstairs to check on his Lord and greet him officially.

He sat on the couch at his Lord’s side, instinctively putting his hands near his pockets before remembering he didn’t have his jacket.

“g’devening, m’lord.”

“Good Evening, Mutt. Did You Shape Up And At Least Try To Be Competent Today?” His eyes flickered between stitches, not looking up, though he crossed his legs and shifted his angle toward Slim a bit. Slim went through much confusion times before that night before he realised his Lord wasn’t being dismissive, just multitasking.

“i did! i didn’t fall asleep even once after you visited today, m’lord!”

Black’s eyes softened just a bit as he gave a soft, sharky grin and glanced up briefly, pausing in his work. “Is That So? Good Job, Mutt. I’d Like To See You Do That Every Day.”

Slim beamed to himself in pride as his Lord glanced at his phone (three minutes and fourteen seconds) and continued stitching, having gotten past his earlier roadblock. Out of habit and duty he grabbed the skein, seeing that the yarn Black had unraveled would get tangled sitting in a pile like that. As he started getting close to Black’s working yarn, he slowed down his winding so he wouldn’t pull the yarn and interrupt his Lord. His gaze shifted to Black’s working hands, admiring them. His Lord allowed it, the two comfortable in the silence.

“it’s beautiful, m’lord.” He was answered with a grateful hum.

As he absentmindedly fiddled with his shirt’s hem, he couldn’t help but notice how different his and his Lord’s hands were. Slim’s hands were large, bulky, and blunt, and they looked heavy. His Lord’s hands were much smaller, much like he himself was, but looked soft. The bones of his palms and fingers were thinner, making his hands have more space to see through, much like the lace he loved to knit. His hand bones looked fragile, but that was only appearance. He knew what his Lord’s hands felt like when they struck the sturdy bone of his face, and they were not at all brittle or fragile. Manicured was a good word for them, well-taken care of. Pretty. Dainty. Oh, how he would love to...

Before he knew it, he had locked eyelights with his Lord, holding his pretty hand in his own with his knuckles close to his teeth, his breath rolling off and… Seeming to make Black blush a cute lavender. He hadn’t gotten permission to touch his Lord, much less interrupt his craft! What led him to do that while he was distracted? The timer went off and both jolted, Slim quickly averting his eyes downwards, not wanting to seem rude for looking his Lord in the eye so casually. Black bundled his shawl and set it on the skein next to him, giving Slim a light cuff on the side of his head for his misplaced behavior and standing to take dinner out of the oven. It hurt less than the flick from earlier that day and Slim presumed that his action was only unacceptable because he hadn’t asked permission to touch his Lord, much less kiss his hand. He smiled to himself knowing that. He wasn’t feeling daring enough to initiate something tonight but maybe his Lord would like something…? He’d need to wait and see, but oh, how lovely it would be of his Lord to allow him to see or maybe even touch his beautiful bones. He shivered at the thought.

“Mutt! Dinner Is Ready!”

Slim all but trotted into the kitchen. Watching his Lord eat was something he enjoyed too, watching the gears turning in his head to gauge how he could have done better in cooking it. Slim wondered if Black ever also took enjoyment along with eating what he’d made. They were having enchiladas again, but Slim was so grateful for every meal of his Lord’s making that he didn’t mind. Black’s sharp fangs were moving rhythmically and his hand and elbow rested comfortably on the table. The enchiladas were a bit overcooked, but he’s definitely done worse. They were just what Slim needed that day. Slim helped his Lord wash the dishes and clean the kitchen for once, a rare occurrence for him to choose to himself. He hoped his Lord caught the feelings in the decision.

By the time they had finished, it was ten at night. They loosely carried on a conversation about how each of their days went as they sat on the couch with Napstaton on TV, Black continuing to knit and Slim watching him. There was water between the joints of his phalanges, a feeling he wasn’t used to. He had retrieved his jacket from upstairs because the house had chilled as the night went on, and he occasionally pulled it tighter around him. In the back of his mind, he knew it was because he was craving for at least a hug, and the fabric shifting on his ribs felt so nice. Despite this, he was just glad to spend some time with his Lord, even if it was time spent idly chatting and just relaxing with each other. He lived for his Lord, and he lived for any moment he could spend with him. He loved him so very much, and he would tell him at every given opportunity if his Lord would only let him. Slim knew his Lord felt the same about him even if he didn’t show physical signs of holding back from jumping on him and snuggling into his face and confessing his love, like Slim probably did.

They became comfortably silent eventually, the only sounds being needles clicking and televised chainsaws revving while records scratched. Slim loosely hugged the skein of yarn low on his stomach, finding himself dozing off from the calm of it all.

His senses had almost completely drifted away, leaving only the feeling of warmth and softness. He didn’t immediately notice a solid feeling on his hand, and when he did he didn’t have the sense to wonder what it was for quite a few minutes. When he pulled his eyes open, he saw the fingers of his Lord tracing over his own hand, his knitting abandoned in a ball on his lap. His sockets were lidded, his face relaxed in the most gentle expression Slim could remember his Lord being capable of. His teeth were slightly pursed, as if he was going to whisper something. Oh… Usually Black didn’t make faces like this. He didn’t know Slim was awake, should he reveal himself? Did his Lord want him to reveal himself, or would that be rude? Ah well, did it really matter at this point? He wouldn’t want to interrupt him when he’s so focused, so Slim just watched his Lord watching him and enjoyed the warm, domestic feelings. Such feelings were hard to come by in this world but he and his Lord were lucky enough to have an infinite supply of it while they’re together. They’d never need to worry about not having enough money to survive if they could sell their feelings of intimacy. Slim smiled and opened his eyes all the way, and no longer worried about consequences, he leaned down and pressed a skeletal kiss to the top of his Lord’s skull.

Black jerked back, the lilac on his face darkening to a pretty violet and his eyelights blazing, heart-shaped. Slim was taken aback by Black’s eyelights, his own grinning face flushing amber at the rare sight of those hearts. Those were a good sign. Slim cast his eyes away from his Lord’s face, slid off the couch into a respectful kneeling position, and cocked his head like a dog. He presented his hand like a paw, giving his unneeded permission to keep feeling. A beat passed, and Slim felt his Lord’s small, silky hands gingerly touching around his palm. He had to suppress a chuckle at how innocent his Lord could be in any divergent-from-their-norm situation. Outside their game of domination and Black owning Slim’s body, it was exceedingly obvious to Slim that Black was as reverent with Slim as he was with his Lord but couldn’t be as open about it for fear of losing his authority. And so Slim knelt with his hand out, a silent admission of understanding but upheld submission.

Thin fingers threaded their ways through the thick bones of Slim’s palm and hooked briefly, massaging the bone with both hands, tracing the in-betweens of the phalanges, clicking past the joints. Eventually Black tugged the hand towards his face and laid it against his cheek, his own small hand cupping it to keep the pressure enough to lean into. Slim glanced up and saw his Lord’s hand trailing down his forearm, his eyes closed and face serene. Slim lowered his gaze again and bowed his head as his Lord continued exploring his hand and arm… And his index and middle fingers suddenly had a coiling warmth about them. His Lord had wrapped his tongue around his phalanges and then his mouth was on them. His Lord bobbed his head and held Slim’s hand so he couldn’t pull away, taking his fingers as deep as he could and biting at Slim’s knuckles with his jagged teeth to leave marks. Slim was fixated on the feeling and also the steadily brightening purple glow in his Lord’s shorts, only vaguely aware of the amber glow coming through his own pants. Slim wasn’t given permission to react in any way, so he just watched on as his Lord serviced his hand in a way he’d but rarely serviced his cock with.

His Lord withdrew again, face flushed and ribs fluttering and rattling, and he extended his arms to his pet and said, “Room. Now.”

Slim perked up and scooped up his little Lord in his arms and bolted for the stairs, knitting now sprawled across the carpet. Black’s bedroom was also their dungeon-of-sorts. Black’s neat bed was still tucked in the corner, his affects still decorating the room, but there was a large bed on the right side of the room that the two of them had made more intimate over time; it had silk sheets, elegant wood-bar head and foot boards which were optimal for bondage, and pretty throw pillows to throw one’s partner’s back on or support their skull. Slim reverently deposited his Lord on their bed, sitting upright, and took his place on his knees at his Lord’s feet.

Slim was practically vibrating, he was so excited to have his performance rewarded. He “chrr”ed happily when his Lord scratched at the inside of his jaw, working to the side of his skull and down to his cervical vertebrae, hooking his fingers under Slim’s collar and thumbing it. A breathless moment passed, and then Black’s fingers were tilting Slim’s chin up, making him look his Lord in the eyes. His eyelights were glowing brightly and swirling with thoughtfulness.

“Mutt, Strip Me.”

Slim was delighted to. Black lifted his arms as Slim slid his soft, cotton shirt up his ribs, admiring them as he did. The slight battle-cracks and scars present on Black’s arms, legs, and other less-protected areas were not present on his ribcage, and the only marks that ever would be would be his own. As much as he wanted to kiss his Lord’s ribs and wrists, he refrained from it, choosing to enjoy his Lord’s whims until he earned his own. Setting the shirt aside, he saw Black watching him intently, but focused on his task and moved onto Black’s shorts. His magic was swirling and twitching, not formed yet, but very excitable. Slim felt his mouth water at the sight of it. As he settled himself on his heels to be called upon again, he considered that it was odd for his Lord to be bare before _ him _ when it was usually him who stripped down for his Lord. He could feel his magic warm in his pelvis in anticipation while his Lord grabbed his collar and pulled him up between his pale femurs so he hovered over him, his hood falling over his skull and the fur dusting his Lord’s face. A subtle _ click _ sounded below him, and his Lord, eyes hooded and tongue out, cast Slim’s collar aside.

Black raised his head to whisper near the side of Slim’s skull, “Don’t Think Too Far Ahead, Mutt. This Is Just A Taste Of The Freedom You’ll Have At The End Of This Week If You Behave.” Black slinked his legs about Slim’s hips, his hands hooking under Slim’s arms and finding his shoulder blades. He tugged Slim closer, so the front of Slim’s jacket was pressed between their ribcages and he could feel the texture of Slim’s pants on his coccyx.

“Start By Letting Me Feel Your Body, Won’t You?” Black arched up into Slim, rolling his bare pelvis to encourage Slim to do the same. Slim took a split second to be incredibly grateful for the monster before him and then bore down on him, digging his face into Black’s cervical vertebrae and grinding their bodies together. The magic in their pelvises were so hot together it took Slim effort not to let his magic take form, focusing on being as close to his Lord as he could be.

The hot breath on Black’s neck made him shudder and pull Slim closer to whisper, “Bite Me, Dog. Put That Mouth To Good Use.” Slim obliged immediately, only too happy to mark up his Lord’s shoulders, ribs, and neck with his teeth and run his long tongue over and through them. He growled in his throat as he curled an arm under Black and set the other one to work rubbing Black’s pelvis, teasing the iliacs first, gripping one tight to hold it still against his grinding, and moved on to curling his hand around his pubic arch, with his thumb rubbing over Black’s pubic symphysis as lightly as he would a SOUL.

His pretty little Lord couldn’t contain a gasp as the magic between his legs formed with a small _ pop_, and Slim took the moment to push his Lord’s head down to the other side and switch to the other side of his Lord’s neck to continue relentlessly scraping his teeth and tonguing the thin bones he found there. Black had tried to keep his composure but having his skull pressed into the mattress broke his resolve, and between what his dog’s mouth was doing to his embarrassingly sensitive neck and what his hands was doing to his pelvis… Slim drank in his Lord’s mewls of pleasure, how he stopped pulling him close and was tangling his hands in the sheets trying to ground himself against the heat Slim was giving him. Slim moved his hand further down to play with his Lord’s… He was surprised to find a pussy, dripping wet and hot from all the stimulation. His willpower was checked in tamping down the urge to let his cock form and hammer his Lord’s tight, silky pussy until he screamed, so instead he slipped in two fingers and twisted them cruelly. He withdrew from his Lord’s glowing neck and put his hand there instead, pinning his Lord down by the neck and pelvis while he mouthed at his sternum and his more sensitive ribs.

When Black lifted his hips to get away from the pleasure of it, Slim just gave him a third finger and roughly shoved them in and curled up. Black gave a choked cry, his hands coming up to Slim’s forearm and gripping tightly but not pushing away.

His voice and body rocked with the force of Slim’s handiwork, “Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah M-Muuh-Mutt!!! I’m Getting Cloh-ose! Ah Mutt, I Didn’t- Nnnmh!- I Di-Didn’t Tell You To- Ah, Wait! Papyrus Please!”

Slim clamped his jaws around the rib he had been sucking on and slowed his fingers to a subtle clawing motion in his Lord. His cock formed immediately at the sound of his Lord being driven to use his name, and he looked up at him, eyelights blown wide in lustful anticipation, to see his Lord obscuring his face with his arms, ribcage rising and falling rapidly with his breaths. Black took a moment to compose himself, and in the moment before he pressed a gentle kiss to his dog’s teeth, Slim saw in his eyelights… Hazy admiration. He’d wonder why if his Lord’s kiss wasn’t making shudders roll up his spine. His violet tongue whispered across Slim’s teeth and he moaned appreciatively as Slim twisted his fingers. His lithe body arched and he gasped, his body practically vibrating from having three fingers stretching out his sensitive pussy. Suddenly he put a hand on Slim’s sternum.

“Mutt! You’ve- Hnn- You’ve Done Well Today! F-For That, You Can… You Can...” Slim could feel his Lord pulsing around his fingers as he fought to hold on. Apparently he had been just as excited for playtime. Black panted harshly and strenuously flipped himself onto his tummy with Slim’s fingers still working him, and he lifted his pelvis and buried his face into his forearms.

“I-I’ll Let You Do It This Time! But Don’t Get Used To It!”

Oh, Slim could do this for his pretty Lord. The way he bared his pussy, just for him… He took his Lord by surprise and grabbed his iliacs roughly, making him squeak in indignance. With his Lord’s femurs splayed over his shoulders, feet kicking in small struggle, and balanced on his hands, Slim buried his face between his Lord’s legs and shoved his tongue as far in him as he could. Black actually squealed as he was invaded by his dog’s hot, thick tongue, the sensation of it and being held upside-down dissolving him into unrestrained squeaks and moans. Slim’s tongue easily reached the end of his magic and swirled there, and Black almost came right then.

Slim shifted his right hand’s position to his Lord’s lumbar vertebrae and used his left to palm his cock through his pants, pulling down the waistband and letting his cock bounce out, almost hitting his Lord in the face with it. He let himself openly pant while he ate his Lord out and jerked himself off. His Lord’s sweet moans only made him ravenous for more. If his Lord would give him the pleasure of tasting his sweet pussy, he would fully embrace it- And give his Lord something to wish for more often.

To Slim’s surprise and delight, his Lord wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick and gave a small suck, came up gasping, and went back down when Slim removed his hand. Slim pressed his tongue so far into his Lord that he could feel the tip of it on his wrist and pressed his head down further on his cock. His Lord squealed as his throat was split open further and Slim could feel the drool and slick running down his jaws and his Lord’s spit dripping down his cock as he worked his mouth and tongue around it. His Lord’s face was tinted purple from all the magic rushing to his skull. Fuck-- His little Lord was so pretty strung upside-down like this. He needed filled with something more than just his tongue.

“m’lord,” Slim panted, purple dripping down his teeth and fingers finding his Lord’s pussy again, “please, my lord, will you let me fuck you?”

Black’s pussy throbbed and he mewled as Slim ruthlessly curled his fingers. “Yes, You Fucking Dog! Yes! Fuck Me Now Or I’ll Make You Regret It!”

“i will, m’lord!” He grabbed his Lord by the sternum and threw him bodily into the pillows, flipping him on his front and pinning his arms behind his back before he could protest. Slim shuddered as the tip of his dick rubbed through his Lord’s plump folds, finally shoving in all the way. Black wailed into the pillows, unable to do more than wiggle his pelvis and try to grind on his dog’s dick. Slim growled, resting heavily on his Lord’s arms and the small of his back. He snapped his hips as deeply as he could, loving his Lord’s voice as he was bounced roughly, face and ribs mashing against the mattress. Oh, how wonderful it felt to have his Lord submit to him for once! He would have loved to have taken his time and been gentle and take in his Lord and praise him and absolutely spoil him rotten how he deserved, but he would have time for that at the end of the week. Tonight his Lord wanted him to fuck him hard, and he could earn the right to worship his Lord over the next week.

Black was being driven out of his mind by the huge, pierced dick pounding him relentlessly, he tried not to make any embarrassing noises but his dog seemed actually willing to put in the effort that night. Slim was goaded on by the near screams his dear Lord was trying so desperately to hold in, clenching and unclenching his hands as he futilely struggled against the heat. Slim noticed and stopped his thrusting for only a moment so he could lean down and coil his arm around his Lord’s ribcage and re-pin his hands above his head. His hands were so small in comparison, and Slim held them in his one hand so easily, he could wrap his fingers around the thin wrists with finger to spare. His Lord was so small that Slim entirely covered him when he laid on top of him, and Black lost any wiggle room he had.

“ah, ah, m’lord, you’re wonderful, you feel so hot and tight. i want to make you cum. please will you let me?”

Black tried to growl but it came out more as a whimper. “Don’t Hold Back. I Want To Feel You Spill Inside Me!”

Slim released his Lord’s hands and pulled him upright, bouncing him mercilessly in his lap and admiring the view of his cock inside his Lord’s sweet pussy. Black, with control of his hands, could only manage to scrabble at Slim’s forearms which were locked around his ribcage. Slim bit down on his clavicle hard and Black felt his orgasm approach with such suddenness he only had time to yell, “Mutt! Fuck, I’m Cumming! Cum Inside Me, Papy!”

“oh, fuck,” Slim whispered as his name left his Lord’s mouth. With a vicious thrust, he pinned their pelvises together and shot his load deep into his Lord. Black made a strangled gasp and hugged his dog’s arms close to his chest, throwing his skull back against Slim’s shoulders in ecstasy. His ecto-body partially formed to hold what Slim was pumping into it. He was hugging his Lord tightly and nuzzling in close to his neck.

“ah, m’lord, thank you, thank you, thank you,” his dick twitched and spurted in his Lord a few more times and he let himself fall back, bringing his Lord with him, both panting harshly.

“fuck, did i please you well, lord?”

His Lord huffed out a breathy chuckle as he came out of his fuck-drunk state. “Good Dog. You Did.” Slim felt something wet on his cheekbones and licked at it with his tongue. Salt? Tears? He wormed his arm free of his Lord’s loosening grip and somewhat clumsily brought a hand to his face- “Ow!”- That was his Lord’s eyesocket, but it was wet.

“m’lord, why are you crying?” The body laying on him stiffened, his own hand coming to his face.

“Ah-- You… You Surprised Me Tonight Is All. It Was Intense.”

“did i hurt you?”

“No, No, I Just Didn’t Expect You To Try Too Hard Is All.” Slim snorted at the slight jab.

“m’lord?”

“Mm?”

“may i, ah… can i please bring you to my bed to clean you?”

Black didn’t see a reason why not. “Sure, Mutt.”

Slim removed his cock from his Lord and it deformed, but his Lord’s body was still formed with his amber cum in his tummy. He gently held his Lord bridal style and carried him to his room. It was dark and smelled a little funky, but Slim liked it. He laid him down with his legs hanging off his mattress. Black tried to get fully on the bed but Slim held him down by the femurs.

“Mutt, Why-” He cut off in a gasp when Slim licked up his pussy.

“mmm? i’m cleaning up my mess, m’lord. you’re always telling me to.” Slim lazily slurped and sucked on his Lord’s pussy, cleaning out as much of his cum as he could and swallowing it and his Lord’s slick. His Lord squirmed from overstimulation and pressed the heels of his hands into his dog’s skull to get away from the sensations, but Slim was done before he got too uncomfortable. Just left breathless and hazy. Slim chuckled seeing his Lord’s expression and finally lifted his Lord on the bed fully, curling around him and threading his phalanges through his ribcage.

“mmh, thank you my lord, for tonight. it’s always a pleasure.” Black took a blind swing at Slim’s face and Slim chuckled and caught his hand, kissing the knuckles and holding the hand close to his face.

“Let Go, Stupid Mutt.”

“not a chance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black’s got a day off work and he spends it doing what he can around the house (Like Some Kind Of Housewife! Didn’t He Have A Servant For This Kind Of Meniality?!). He’s twitchy and can’t seem to sit, Mutt’s got hours until he comes back, so he decides to exercise his authority and clean his Mutt’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave these two alone. Just wanted to follow the trail my original idea left for me a little. Comments appreciated! Especially if you see any mistakes I can fix.

If Black had cared to notice, his heel had been bouncing on the side of the couch for the past half hour. His stupid captain kept making him take days off. It wasn’t any more time off than any other monster would take, sure, but it was too much time to him nonetheless. What was he supposed to do in the way of accomplishing his goals if he was forced to be at home? That damn Alphys even told his dog to take him home immediately if he caught him working on his days off. He was a future royal guard, dammit, and the more time he could spend training and working, the faster he’d be a guard for real. Fuck sleep!   
  
He felt his nerves rise slightly as he finished casting off his shawl and cut off the yarn. Oh stars, now truly everything was done. He’d made meals for him and his mutt two weeks in advance and put them in the freezer, cleaned every inch of the house, done all his paperwork for Alphys, folded all the laundry… He found himself walking up the stairs to his dog’s room. Why? He’d cleaned it, and his dog wasn’t home for a few hours. He let his feet take him; maybe fidgeting in such a dank, permanently gross environment would inspire him to find a way to be productive. He leaned on the door to close it behind him. He really should put his foot down and make his mutt do the hard scrubbing of this room if he was going to continue inhabiting it, but despite Black’s hours in here cleaning, it still smelled… Grimy. The air was thick, coarse, yellowed-smelling. No matter what he did, cigarette-stink lingered in the background, but it had gotten better ever since he made his mutt use an ashtray.

Ugh, a closed room smelling of his dog, it had to spark his brain to action, to find something to do to be useful, he couldn’t just sit around…! The dresser! Was it organised? He stalked the room and yanked open the drawer, uncaring of any secrets his dog might be keeping. His dog’s secrets were his secrets, anyway. He didn’t find anything of the sort, but he did find that the clothes in the drawer could be organised better, and well, he made his mutt fold some of these, and they weren’t folded very well. He might as well just take the whole damn thing and refold it. He scooped all the clothes in the drawer up in his arms and dumped them on the bed, sitting down beside it. The socks weren’t even paired! What a slob! He started a pile of socks, then started taking articles from the top of the clothes pile.   
  
When had his mutt even gotten this many pairs of boxers? One after the other, he swore it was half the mass of the whole pile. His brows rose when a pair of his own panties fell into his lap as he brought over a turtleneck. He got the feeling those weren’t there by coincidence. What could he have been…? Like he could even smell them in the crushing atmosphere. He was convinced his mutt couldn’t smell anything, to sleep in a room like this. He’d have to do something correctional to his mutt later for stealing one of his private articles without his permission, even if he hadn’t noticed. He was sure his mutt would enjoy it. He’d have to leave soon to get a breath of fresh air, the smells closing in on him were compacting in his ribcage and suffocating him, heavy and hot…   
  
Hot?   
  
He paused as he was picking up a crumpled jacket and moved it aside to check his lap. Well, that was a boner, but he couldn’t think for the life of him why. He was hard, and his toned, lithe, male ecto-body was slowly creeping down to his patellae and up to his neck, filling his clothes. Huh. The thought occurred to him that maybe… Should he be using his time off to take care of himself, too? His eyes burned as he relaxed his magic, allowing it to form into whatever it thought he needed. The atmosphere was still stifling, but instead of invading his space, Black felt more like he was being enveloped by him, like…   
  
He slipped the jacket he was holding onto his shoulders and clutched the edges about him, tightening it around his torso, pinning it to himself- Ah, Fuck It, he pushed himself up against the wall and unbuttoned his shorts. His gloved hand rubbed over the front of his flat, firm tummy, always a sensitive spot for him, always one his mutt would take advantage of with his teeth and tongue- He gripped himself and pulled his prick out of his pants, clutching the jacket about his chest as he worked himself up. He sighed shakily. It… It had been a long time since he’d done this by himself. He tended to make his dog take care of him, though the same couldn’t be said of his dog. Black had caught him beating off many times, and Slim wasn’t ashamed of it. Black shuddered thinking of how many times Slim must have laid back and touched himself right where he was sitting. No wonder his dog’s room smelled so strongly of him, his magic was crackling and ready constantly in there. Didn’t he ever get tired? Black liked to think he fucked him enough to satisfy him, but his dog assured him he was completely satisfied, but that he couldn’t help but get hard to the memories of Black dominating him. Black had managed to let his frantic blush out only after he’d left the room. He could understand why his mutt touched himself, now that his magic reacted without his permission and thoughts of his mutt flew through his mind, of him fucking him, panting above him, that long orange tongue eating him out or licking his boots.

His unoccupied hand wandered to his hip, where he found a lump in the jacket pocket. He paused only long enough to pull whatever it was out of his dog’s pocket- A leash? A spare leash? Why would he have this when he knew Black was the one to hold the leash in their relationship? The obvious answer that he was being helpful and keeping it just in case Black was without a leash was drowned out by the sudden thought of Slim keeping it… For him. To clip to him and use his physical and magical strength to overpower him, strip Black of his power and dominance, squash his authority like a bug and leave him the one on his knees, grateful for anything Slim would give. Black’s magical control was about the only thing he had over Slim’s raw power, not to mention the size difference between the two. He’d never ever admit it, but he was secretly excited for the day his mutt snapped and took full control, looked forward to the frantic apologies after the tension wore off and they both lay bare and breathless, looked forward to the relief on the face of the monster he could never stay mad at.   
  
Unthinking, he worked his bandana into the clip of the leash and gave it a tug while he started working his dick again. The fur on the sleeves of the jacket brushed on his shaft, ticklish if he hadn’t been lost in the fantasy of his big, strong dog rutting into him, humiliating him, giving him stern commands and pushing his face into the mattress and Black himself to his limit, brought to a crying mess of a proud skeleton as Slim used his body at will. But the whole time, Slim would light his skull up violet by slamming his huge, thick cock up to Black’s lower ribs while murmuring  _ right _ next to his acoustic meatus how much he  _ fucking loved him, loved him brought to the brink and loved him all the time no matter what- _ __   
_   
_ “Hhhk-Aghh!” Black’s eyes shot open, his back arching and his eyelights rolling back while his hips shuddered and he came all over himself. In the back of his mind he wondered when his grip on the leash clenched so tight, wrapping it around his hand and gripping his shirt, and when he slid down to a prone position on his back, feet an inch away from hanging off the bed. Taut-jawed groans of _sans, sans, i love you, i love you, i love using your body, you’re mine! mine only to fuck like this… _Still floated in his mind, washing up at his proverbial feet and away with the tides of his consciousness as he regained his bearings.

He untangled his hand from the leash, realised what he’d done and unclipped it from his bandana. He groaned and rubbed his face, brought his hand away and sneered in disgust at the thick, lavender stick between his fingers. Some had even gotten on the leash. He puffed, buttoned his shorts, and brought all the evidence down to the laundry room to do a quick load before his mutt got home. He stripped bare right there, tossing everything in (they hardly had a need to separate their darks and colors, anyway) and opening the dryer to find that there was a pair of his flannel pajamas. Well… If he was going to use this time to spoil himself so, he could afford to loaf in his pajamas, right…? He pulled them on over his warm ecto-body. Wearing something so soft over a build so manly for any occasion other than what little sleep he’d gotten… When had he even put his pajamas in the laundry? They barely got any use, anyhow. The colors were white and purple plaid, a bit big on his small frame, and they drooped off a shoulder and dragged on the ground. He’d have hemmed them already if he wore them enough. Hey, now there was something he could do! One of his collarbones would still be cold, there wasn’t much he could do about that, but maybe he wouldn’t look so puny if the pajamas actually fit him.

Goal in mind, he set off to his room to fix up his pajama set while he waited for his dog to return home to him. Before he stopped in, he returned to his mutt’s room and folded the remaining laundry, stowing it in the drawer he found it in, then took his panties with him to wear under his pajamas for when his mutt came home. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his mutt’s face when the panties he’d stolen reappeared while his lord straddled his skull. Black grinned in anticipation and set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's timeline wraps around the timeline of the previous chapter. Slim's POV, he's just a slut for punishment and Black is enthusiastic to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all comments on the last chapter really made me happy and inspired me to continue this another two chapters or so. Seriously, you had me walking on clouds from how kind you were. Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, too!

Slim could hardly resist his little Lord, and it was obvious why to him. From Black’s dainty bones to the way his eyelights sparkled when barking commands while his magic surged, his clever hands which knew all the ways to undo him and the magic he poured into his cooking, Slim was absolutely smitten. He was so grateful to his Lord that he let him vent his passion for him alone. He had almost seemed upset when early into their relationship he’d caught him touching himself, but when Slim explained that Black couldn’t possibly keep up with him and that he had to jerk off in order to file away the memories of his Lord treating him so well, Black had conceded and allowed him to pleasure himself as he would. And so he did, not especially bothering to try hiding it either. Even his Lord couldn’t hide the brief flush of violet when his dog looked him in the eyes with his hand still on his dick, letting his long, sinuous tongue droop and unfurl out of his mouth just to fluster his Lord more. Slim liked to think he was making it as hard for his Lord to keep patience as his Lord made it for him not to jump his bones at everything he did. Slim couldn’t help it, he thought his Lord was hot and he was absolutely enamored.

So what if his masturbratory habits were bratty at best and questioning of his Lord’s authority at worst? He was a slut for punishment, always just too eager to give his Lord a reason to smack him around. Was he wrong? He hadn’t seen his Lord’s eyelights flare in true luminous rage in a long while, but the crackle while he pinned him was a sight to behold even if it was supposed to intimidate him.

That day before heading out, he had stolen a pair of his Lord’s panties from his room and put them in his jacket pocket. If his Lord came to check on him, he’d notice the panties for sure. In the meantime at his lonely stations, he pressed them to his face and rubbed a few out. He couldn’t do it anywhere but the Snowdin station, but that was where his Lord would be hanging around anyway. He could smell his Lord’s magic on the panties even though they had been through the wash. He was certain he could track his Lord by scent like a real dog if ever a need arose, he was so sensitive to it. His eyelights grew fuzzy as he took a long sniff of the pilfered article and his magic swirled wetly in his pants, unformed.

_“Where Did You Get These, Dog?”_

_“from your closet, m’lord.”_

_“Hmph! So You Not Only Stole My Garment, But You Snuck In My Room To Do It? That Was Brave Of You, Mutt. Have You Forgotten Your Place? What I’m Going To Do To You Wouldn’t Hurt So Much If You Hadn’t Invaded My Space Too, But I’ll Make You Pay For This...”_

Slim unbuttoned his pants and touched his pelvis through his boxers, magic forming into a pussy. Not his usual fare, but more discreet. It’d give Black something to observe when he did their laundry. Then he decided that what the hell, he’d form his body too, and his ecto-body crawled up his bones, giving him a frame befitting of his nickname and a pair of tits he adjusted to be a little smaller. They were more sensitive that way, shrinking down to a size more petite than his usual rarely-formed, heavy-set knockers. He sighed blissfully as they rubbed on the inside of his shirt, soft, dense, and heavy. He covered his nose and mouth with the panties, holding them there while he rubbed slow circles into his clit, feeling his breast get pushed toward his sternum by his humerus.

_“Wh- Mutt, I Didn’t Say You Could Form Anything!” And there would be a cute blush on Black’s face at seeing Mutt’s body formed for him in anticipation, but he’d pace behind him to calm it. Usually Black was well-equipped to dominate Slim with his pussy and it was what he usually opted to do. Even kneeling, Slim wanted to see how he could manipulate his little Lord into delivering him delicious reactions while still maintaining submission._

_“i’m just so excited, m’lord. you’re holding your flog, doesn’t that mean you were going to whip me? isn’t this body more suitable to taking what you’ll give me?”_

_“Tch… Strip, You Lousy Mutt, And Not Another Word Until I Say So.” He stripped, returning to his kneeling position when he kicked his pants off. Black placed his heel between his shoulder blades and shoved his face into the floor, carpet rubbing ineffectually at his face but teasing his nipples._

_“Now Stay Down And Count.” Like he could, the strikes came so quickly he was hardly finished moaning, yipping, or screaming by the time he could blurt out the number. Soon he stopped trying while the ropes stripped across his full ass, slowly darkening it._

Thinking about that flog striking his upraised pussy made him cum right there. His breath puffed visibly, but no one was around to see it. He could feel the wet of his cum between his legs, his sweat dripping down his thighs. He shivered in pleasure and in cold. He decided to let his magic forget the smell before going for another round. He swore he had the most boring job in the Underground. He knew exactly when the human was due to fall and yet he watched these posts like it was going to make a difference. He knew what to expect in terms of humans but was still expected by Alphys to stay on guard, to hell if the Resets weren’t a thing she could know about. He was seriously thinking about finding a way to wire up some heat for his Snowdin station. Well, actually. He ‘ported to his Hotland location, station and all, and leaned his elbows on the wood. He didn’t need to. This was still within his job description. Starting to sweat in earnest, he removed his jacket. Slim allowed himself to drift off to sleep, knowing his brother would avoid Hotland like the hell it was.

Eventually he drifted back into consciousness. He took a deep breath, head still on his arms, and sat up. He found his jacket and fished out the panties, taking a deep sniff and letting his magic rile up, tongue forming immediately. He wondered how long until his Lord would notice, then checked his phone to see how long he could stay in the warm before he had to ‘port his station back to Snowdin and then meander his way home. The answer was “pretty damn immediately”.

Teleporting his whole station twice in a day was surprisingly not a sweat for him. If anything, it was his own form of magic training. He was used to doing it multiple times a day in order to avoid having to build another station for Waterfall and Hotland. As long as it appeared that he was minding his station at any of those posts, who was gonna say anything? He took the long way home anyway, boots crunching through the snow and monsters clearing away from him as he walked. Without incident he kicked the snow from his boots on his doorframe and dumped them on the floor inside.

“home, m’lord!” He touched the soft panties in his pocket, letting his smile quirk mischievously. Provided the sweet scent of his Lord still lingered, he was going to spend all night continuing to toy with the Lord in his fantasy.

Black ducked out of the kitchen, apron adorned. “Mutt! You’re Late!” He had this adorable pout, leaned against the doorframe and trying to look big, like he wasn’t tiny and perfect for Slim to scoop up and give a big, wet kiss to… He advanced on Black quickly, his face morphing into surprise when Slim moved faster than expected, and scooped him up from below the hips, giving a long lick to Black’s cervical vertebrae. Black immediately yowled indignantly and started beating on Slim’s skull before words could return to him. Slim took each hit in stride until Black’s fist connected with his jaw, so he finally dropped Black and kneeled. He kept his head bowed to conceal his grin.

“You Randy Thing!” Black kicked him in the ribs, but Slim was sturdy and absorbed the hit without flinching. “Tch! Dinner’s In A Half Hour. Fix Your Behavior By Then And Maybe I Won’t Take Away Your Blankets Tonight.”

Slim looked up with bright eyelights. “yes, m’lord!” He tried and failed to cop a kiss on the cheek from his Lord, who was already scurrying back into the kitchen. He shrugged, went upstairs for comfortable clothes. Once in sweats and a tank top, he took the time to rut on a pillow with his Lord’s underwear wrapped around his dick. When it was time to go back down for dinner, he put his jacket back on and pulled his tank top down a bit so it dipped down his sternum and outlined his ribcage. He let himself stay a little breathless as he took his seat, waiting for his Lord to start tucking in to his enchiladas and meatballs before he began scarfing his. They weren’t awful, actually. He knew he couldn’t have made both elements of the meal and absently wondered which one was bought and which one was made by his Lord while he went back for more.

“hey, this is good. what’d you use?”

“Really?” Black spoke before thinking, not expecting the sudden compliment, but cleared his throat. “Thank You, Mutt. It’s The Same Enchiladas I’ve Been Working On And Some Meat I Found On Sale, I Thought I Could Freeze Some For Later. What Do You Think Of Them?”

Slim sat back down with his bowl and his foot slid against his Lord’s leg in a way that could have been an accident. “i think anything you put this kind of care into is wonderful, m’lord.” He spoke quietly, reverently, looking his Lord in the eyes. He was caught between wanting to stop teasing and genuinely wanting to compliment his Lord.

His Lord shook his head, also not sure if the statement was meant to rattle him. “Of Course! I Put Much Care Into This Meal! I Thought It Was Good Too.” He took his plate to the sink. “Wash This And Yours, Won’t You? I’ll Be In The Living Room.” On his way out, he brushed his fingers across the top of Slim’s skull. When he was gone, Slim sighed dreamily and kneaded the bundle in his pocket, then finished his meal and washed the dishes. When he came out to sit with his Lord, he found him changed into loose, comfortable clothes for once, working the last long rows of his latest shawl. It was dark green, like the underside of the trees outside Snowdin. It looked warm, had a cable up each side and some lace to match the chevron in the middle and make the holes less conspicuous. It was big enough that it totally covered his lap, and the double ended needles looked like they were at full capacity. Looked like it would be done by tomorrow. The television was quietly showing Napstaton giving the news.

Slim took his seat on the floor, leaning back against the couch. “should i hold the yarn for you?”

Black chuffed, then shifted so his legs were over both his mutt’s shoulders. Then he let the shawl fall over his face. “Holding It Like This Should Be Fine.” Like a bird with a blanket over its head, Slim fell asleep immediately. Black couldn’t have gotten through more than two or three of the long rows before he set it aside for the night on the cast-off row. His Mutt’s head was between his legs on the couch cushion, eyes closed and drooling in his sleep. Black stood and placed a kiss on his forehead, then grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little to wake him up.

“Mutt, You’ll Break Your Back Sleeping Like That. Come To Bed.” He blearily did, and Black led him by the hand knowing he wouldn’t remember the next day in this state of near unconsciousness. Black took him all the way to his room and batted his hands away when Slim tried to drag him down for a cuddle. Slim was already asleep when Black stood by his door, watching him, admiring _him_.

Slim remembered nothing of the previous night upon waking up, but did remember that this was his Lord’s day off. He decided to plant the pair of panties in his drawer in the off-chance his Lord was hunting for a reason to punish him, given that they hadn’t acted on anything Slim had done yesterday. He swung by the kitchen to snag a bag of meatballs and try to steal a kiss before he went off. Tomorrow was _his_ day off, so he wanted to spend his last day before the week’s first weekend drunk at work. Or, at least working on getting drunk. So he walked over to Muffet’s and purchased a bottle before teleporting off to sit at his little shack some more. He hoped his Lord would find a reason to punish him. Maybe smell the alcohol on his breath, maybe his brain would catch up with Slim’s bad behavior last night and he’d try to set him straight, maybe he’d see why Slim’s hand hardly left his pocket, the little surprise in his chest of drawers. He should have put them on his pillow, he thought as he worked on opening the bottle. Black didn’t usually go into his room when he wasn’t there, and it was in a fit of morning-fuzzy ignorance Slim had thought to put them in a place that they were concealed. Ah, well.

The day, predictably, went by easily with alcohol as his guide. Anyone who saw him was used to him being facedown anyway, and he did spend a lot of time sleeping through his shift again. He was looking forward to either getting wrecked by his Lord or spending the night not-so-covertly making himself cum to his Lord’s scent. Was it wrong that the more time between their play sessions, the more Slim wanted to slam Black against a wall himself? He may have gotten off to his Lord hurting him as he saw fit, but his Lord’s tiny, strong, but still delicate body was something Slim could definitely find occasion to fantasize about taking for himself. He decided it was Black’s fault for not keeping him on a tighter leash. He sobered a little when he found that he’d sprung a massive erection in the middle of his shift, and teleported his station to a different location to give him something to distract himself with. In a way it was wrong- Taking Black’s body wasn’t part of their arrangement. He would keep his insubordination in check, insofar as actually taking control went. Mind games, questionable phrasing, and body language would be his control. His way of eliciting a reaction out of his Lord, instead of taking the more blunt way Black had. It was so frustrating! He wanted Black to seduce him and tease him down to a mess but he also wanted to grip Black by the ribs and pound him from behind.

The bottle had emptied, and Slim, one of high tolerance and consumption, would be relatively sober again by the end of the shift. At which point… At which point… He bit into one of the meatballs, warmed by being in his pocket. At which point he’d do whatever his little Lord wanted! The booze must have taken him out of reality more than he’d thought if he thought his proud Lord would ever be okay with being submissive and _used_ how he used Slim. Fucking _finally_ his shift ended and he teleported straight home, stepping inside and smacking his boots on the doorframe by hand before tossing them. “home, m’lord!”

No reply.

Huh. Well, the house looked spotless because his adorably hyper Lord couldn’t stand to stand still. Laundry had been folded and some was on his chest of drawers that hadn’t been there before. Slim thought he was smelling his Lord on the clothes he folded so neatly, but when Slim tuned in on it, there was the scent of Black’s magic laying in the air. The scent had dispersed, but he could tell the air had been quite heavily charged with his Lord’s magic earlier. So then…

Slim went outside his room to check on where his Lord could have gone, but was shoved back in by the monster in question, who was wearing nothing but the panties Slim had stolen over his lusty magic. He locked the door behind him.

“Lose Something, Mutt?” Black advanced until Slim’s knees hit the bed, standing between his legs and looming over his face.

Slim slipped easily into the role he’d set up for himself. “m’lord-! by what grace do i get to be this close to your chest?” And it was magnificent, his chiseled male torso with what had to be a female set beneath his damn underwear. His Lord was so lithe and strong!

Black snarled. “The Grace Of Your Idiocy, Dog. You Stole Them From Me, No Doubt To Further Your Own Perverted Ambitions, So We’ll Just See How Much You Like Them When You’re Begging For Air.”

_you promise?_ Slim wanted to say. His pussy popped into existence, dripping between his legs while his Lord pushed him down and straddled his face. The smell of his Lord’s magic was so concentrated, he could hardly stop himself from holding his Lord’s legs down and shoving his thick tongue inside until his Lord let himself go and made any number of adorable but undignified noises. It took a lot of mental effort to restrain himself, but now that he had his Lord where he wanted, he’d listen and obey. Ah, and he’d been doing so well at being a good dog.

“Listen, You Lumbering Idiot! I’ve Been Lenient And Let You-” He waved his hand as he tried to think of his phrase, hoping it came off as flippant. “-Let You Have Your Perverted Fun On Your Own, So Here’s The Deal! Because You Just Can’t Resist Me, You’ll Pay Me Back. How Many Times Did You Use My Underwear To Get Yourself Off? That’s How Many Times You’ll Make Me Cum Before I’ll Let You-” Whatever he was going to say caught in his throat briefly at the look in his Mutt’s glowing eyelights. “Before You Get To Come Up For Air Again! And If You’re Lucky I’ll Allow You To Jerk Yourself Off After I’m Done With You.”

Black raised his hips and fisted his hands in the sheets above Slim’s head while he positioned himself, which freed Slim’s mouth up exactly enough for him to rasp, “i’ll serve you well, m’lord!” Before his Lord’s clothed pussy pressed fully into his teeth. His nimble tongue started to push past the cloth before Black could even get his hand down to move it to the side, but when he did, Slim did clutch his Lord’s thighs in his arms. Oh he was sweet, like blackberry ice cream. He knew it was much more faint than he thought but he couldn’t get enough. His Lord was cumming before he’d even put his tongue inside, licking long and sucking on his clit gently. Purple gushed onto his chin while he tightened his grip and slipped the tip of his tongue inside before his little, quivering Lord had recovered from his first orgasm. He was going to spread him open as slowly as he pleased, making him cum over and over but being slow to go as deeply as he wanted to. His Lord’s desire was for him to make him cum as many times as he’d gotten off with that pair of panties, and he’d fulfill that promise until his Lord backed out.

The noises Black was making were exquisite. He tried so, so hard to keep quiet or just voice his pleasure in grunts and gutteral noises more like what his dog made when he let him fuck him, but when Slim would brush over a spot just right, his attempts at seeming intimidating were undermined by squeaks, yelps, the occasional veritable squeal.

If Slim’s tongue was getting tired, he didn’t notice or care. With every time his little Lord came on his face, he gave a moment’s respite before intensifying his efforts incrementally. His tongue was long enough to hit the back of Black’s magic, but he had a long time to build up to that. And in the meantime, he got a front-row seat to his Lord’s ecstasy. His own pussy felt hot and heavy in his pelvis, desperate for his Lord’s attention. If his Lord asked, he wouldn’t just eat him out, he’d finger him roughly until he couldn’t get a word out around his screams, couldn’t see beyond the stars in his eyes. He’d bust out their wand vibrator and press it to his clit until he screamed himself hoarse, and if he was lucky, maybe his Lord would let him share and let him press the vibrator between themselves. Dammit, his Lord was so cute but so unfair!

Black hunched over Slim, sockets shut tight when before they were staring him down. Aside from Black’s cries, the wet noises from where Slim’s tongue was stirring up Black’s dribbling pussy were making Slim rock his hips in want. He was in heaven. He could stay between his Lord’s legs forever if he’d let him. Maybe the bright purple flush was also from the noises he couldn’t stop his pussy from making. Slim reached up and tweaked his Lord’s nipples, making him cry out and cum again. Black, freed from the vice-grip his mutt had on his legs, fell back, hot and panting.

“Agh… Mutt, How Many Times Did You Cum, Anyway?” His pussy was still bared, the panties still pulled aside. Cum and spit spattered and dripped down his thighs after cumming so many times. Slim chuckled, lasciviously dragging his tongue across his teeth to clean them.

“i wasn’t even halfway done, m’lord. why? do you need to take a break?”

Black pulled his knees together unconsciously. “No. It’s Just That I’ve Decided That This Punishment… Huh… It’s Not Effective If It’s Not Spread Out! You Still Can’t Touch Yourself Until You’ve Paid Me Back For What You’ve Done With My Undergarments… So This Will Continue As Long As It Takes For You To Repay Your Debt. Got It, Mutt?” Ah, shit.

“m’lord...” Slim reached out as Black dismounted him on wobbling legs. His Lord was being so mean… He had gotten into this mess with his stupidly high libido, so maybe it was fitting that he would be denied like this as punishment. His own pussy was so hot and wet, he couldn’t stand the thought of being left alone all day to take care of it himself!

“What?” Black had regained some of his edge.

“m’lord, do you think i can handle this?” Slim’s breathing picked up, whether from excitement or nerves he couldn’t tell. “your sexy body turns me on so much, i’m not sure i can last until tomorrow.”

Black huffed. “Of Course You Can Handle It, Dog. I Trained You, After All. But Just To Be Sure...” He strode over to the drawers and picked up a lock and key, then returned to his servant, who was rutting the mattress in an unconscious attempt to relieve the tension his Lord had left coiling inside him. “Take Off Your Pants.”

Slim did, and Black was surprised to see the pussy glistening in his pelvis. Black didn’t think he’d had _that_ much of an effect on his dog. He hadn’t thought he was working him up with something as visually discreet as a pussy, he thought that he’d have formed his masculine parts instead. But still, the show must go on. “Get Rid Of This. You Won’t Be Needing It Until I Unlock You Tomorrow.” Slim couldn’t hold back a whine as he did, and Black clipped the padlock around his pubic symphysis. Slim’s magic was twitching and irritable, wanting so badly to form but the lock prevented it, and Slim felt like he was suffocating. His Lord’s scent was frying his brain, and watching his small hands as they handled the heavy lock sent him further into a longing to have them all over him. Their eyes met, and Black’s skull split into a downright evil grin, all fang and sparkling mischief. He wanted his Lord to make him bleed with those fangs.

“You Have A Big Day Tomorrow. Don’t Disappoint Me.”

The last thing Slim saw before the door to his bedroom shut was Black’s swaying hips, barely covered by his disheveled panties. He didn’t think he could handle not being able to cum all day after what his Lord had him do tonight. If he heard him crying out from overstimulation at trying to force the lock from his pubic symphysis, he didn’t come in to help. So Slim lay panting on his bed, hoping that come tomorrow he’d be able to restrain himself long enough to let his Lord take care of him or give him permission to take care of himself. The hope that he wouldn’t snap and do something regrettable was thinning by the second as he allowed his eyes to close, falling into a heated, fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, try to guess what's going to happen in the next chapter and throw me a comment! I had such a lovely time working with the ideas you sent from the last chapter *hearts*


End file.
